Una Fecha Especial Un Regalo Especial
by AmorfoL
Summary: Se acerca el cumpleaños de Soubi, y Ritsuka no sabe que darl. Un soubi celoso, un par de Zeros pervertidos y un rit-chan confundido.
1. Dar o no dar…ese es el dilema

**Dar o no dar…ese es el dilema**

Siempre has estado ahí para mí, llevamos ya 7 años juntos, admito que en un principio tenía mucha desconfianza en ti puesto que no tenías orejas, y sin embargo en ningún momento te aprovechaste. Me has apoyado en toda las decisiones que he tomado sin siquiera preguntar el porqué, aunque a veces pienso que es porque te encanta que te ordene.

No puedo recordar las veces que eso me deprimo al pensar que era una manía tuya o alguna perversión de tus gustos, ahora entiendo, al ver tus ojos, que es porque confías en mi y que si me equivoco tu estarás para reconfortarme y guiarme hacia delante e incluso, en ocasiones, encuentras la forma para no hacer lo que te ordeno sin "desobedecerme", a veces pienso que serias un gran abogado.

Tengo que dejar de pensar tonterías y concentrarme, pero es que me es complicado. Pronto será tu cumpleaños y no sé que darte, demonios, en momentos como este odio no tener dinero suficiente para algo especial, llevo tiempo ahorrando, pero no es suficiente como para regalarte una pieza de arte; los años anteriores te había regalado cosas que te eran útiles. El año anterior había sido un estuche especial para tus materiales, solo que esta ocasión quiero que sea único, ¿Qué puede ser tan especial para dárselo a la persona que te ha dado tanto? tenía que ser algo que demostrase todo lo que siento.

ººººººººººººººººº_FLASHBACKSUEÑO_ºººººººººººººººº

_Siento como tus manos recorren mi cuerpo, hace mucho que mi playera desapareció, al parecer estorbaba, me estremezco, tus manos han tomado mis pezones y los acarician incesantemente, muerdo mis labios, pero de nada sirve, el placer es demasiado, no puedo contenerme y tu nombre sale de mis labios._

_-So…Soubi—dejas mi cuello después de darle una leve mordida, creo que con ese será el 4 chupetón que me haces hasta ahora, volteas a verme con esa sonrisa que me hipnotiza-_

_- te quiero Ritsuka- su voz sonaba áspera, como si le costara hablar pero no dejaba de ser un susurro, era excitante, besas mis labios con fervor, enredo mis manos en tus cabellos para poder profundizar el beso, pero no me es suficiente…_

ººººººººººººººººº_FLASHBACKSUEÑO_ºººººººººººººººº

¡Ohhh!, otra vez estoy recordando ese sueño, tal vez eso es lo que deba regalarte, después de todo jamás me has ocultado cuanto deseas mis orejitas, sorprendentemente para muchos aun las conservo, aunque nuestros besos, incluso nuestras caricias son mas apasionadas U/U no hemos llegado más allá, incluso a pesar que vivimos juntos desde hace 1 año.

Ahora que lo pienso, ya no hay nada que me impida darte eso que tanto anhelas… ¡Aaah! aunque lo indicado seria incluirme y aceptar que desde hace un mes no he parado de tener ESA clase de sueños, por fortuna tú no te has enterado, ya que no compartimos habitaciones, de otra forma ahora no tendría que regalarte O/O, si de solo pensarlo me he sonrojado ¡como demonios voy a dárselo!... creo que necesitare ayuda para desinhibirme un poco.

Porque no podía simplemente llegar y decirte tómame, bueno de hecho si podría…pero no, definitivamente necesitaba ayuda.

No podría pedírselo Yuiko, ella era aun mas ingenua que él, también tenía que descartar a Yayoi, él, lo más probable es que se sonrojaría hasta morir, (aunque tal vez eso será lo que me pase después de que se lo diga a Soubi); tampoco podría pedírselo a Natsu, conociéndolo se mostraría MUY dispuesto a ayudar, y una de dos, o intentaría enseñarle por el método practico o saldría con sus tantas perversiones, y si, quiero tener un momento maravilloso con Soubi pero conociéndolo terminaría enseñándome cosas sadomasoquistas y quien sabe cuantas parafilias más.

Solo le quedaba una opción, después de todo era su último recurso, no le quedaba de otra, tendría que llamar a… Yoyi, tomando en cuenta que era pareja de Natsu, se estaba arriesgando, pero de los dos era el más tranquilo y serio, sólo esperaba no equivocarse.

--

Bueno, ahora no podía echarse para atrás, estaba hecho, lo había citado en el parque y ahí estaba sentado en una banca esperando a que llegara, aunque de haber sabido hubiera buscado otro momento para llamarlo, esa llamada había sido tan….

ººººººººººººººººº_FLASHBACK_ºººººººººººººººº

_-mmm…mochi mochi-_

_-ohayo Yoyi-san…-_

_-ahh Ritsuka-Kun, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Algún problema grave?- ¿por que preguntaba eso?, ¿tan raro era que él le llamara?_

_-eto...no…- bueno problema si era, grave, no estaba tan seguro_

_-entonces, ¿Qué se te ofrecía?-_

_-yo…eto…necesito tu ayuda….un favor especial para…_

_-mmmm…Yoyi date prisa en traer tu hermoso, excitante y desnudo cuerpo a la habitación…antes que te viole en la sala… ¡¡DE NUEVO!! jajaja –_

_Por kami-sama esa era la voz de natsu…¿en qué momento se le ocurrió llamar?, bueno el cómo iba a suponerlo, apenas eran las 6:30 de la tarde aun era muy temprano para esas cosas, ¿¿verdad?? ¿¿Verdad??_

_-cofcofcof…gomen-nasai…claro que te ayudo pero ahora…eto…en el parque mañana a medio día sayonara-_

ººººººººººººººººº_FLASHBACK_ºººººººººººººººº

Tal vez aun era tiempo para echarse para atrás, no ya era demasiado tarde Yoyi se acercaba ya, se veía normal, quizás debía actuar igual, después de todo lo ULTIMO que quería era enterarse de en que circunstancias estaban y necesitaba su ayuda.

-Ohayo Ritsuka-Kun, hermoso día-¿¿ne??

-ohayo Yoyi-san, si algo…

-eto ayer…-ahí no, yo no quiero explicaciones, no las quiero TTTT-…querías pedirme algo ¿¿ne??-

-ahhh si, eto…yo veras, es el cumpleaños de Soubi-

-¿quieres que te ayude a escoger regalo?-

-NOO,…bueno, si tiene que ver con su regalo, pero no es eso, ya sé que quiero darle…-creo que estoy a punto de sufrir un infarto, como se lo digo

-¿entonces?- esto es tan bochornoso, pero si no lo hago después será peor y frente a Soubi…

-yoquierosabercomopuedodecirleasoubiquequieroqueelyyoyasabes…?-

-O.O…Ritsuka-Kun, en serio no te entendí, que tal si lo dice un poco más tranquilo…¿si?- Ahhh no podía estar pasando, tendría que repetirlo

-eto…yo quería….darle a Soubi algo especial…

-aja-

-eto…y estuve pensando y analizándolo mucho-

-mjm-

-pues…creo que después de todo y tomando en cuenta todas la probabilidades…pues se me ocurrió que tal vez lo mejor, pues digamos…-

-tranquilízate Ritsuka-Kun, respira y solo dilo, ¿de acuerdo?-

- U/U yo quiero, y creo que es momento de darle mis orejitas a Soubi- Kami-sama lo dije, creo que morí, pero lo dije

-o.O-

**FIN CAP. **


	2. ¿Por que tu? ¿Por que el? NATSU!

**AUTORA: **AmorfoL

**PAREJA: **soubi-ritsuka y algo de natsu/Yoyi

**Disclaimer: L**oveless no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes…por desgracia

**Una fecha especial; un regalo especial**

**2do Cáp.**

**¿Por que tu? ¿Por que el?? NATSU!!**

No podía creer que estuviera pensando...no podía creer que estuviera pasando eso, realmente tendría que estar imaginando cosas. SU Ritsuka jamás le haría algo como eso, él se lo diría directamente, además, todo estaba marchando tan bien, el no había hecho nada para presionarlo, había sido paciente para que se sintiera seguro y fuera algo de ambos, por eso se había estado conteniendo, sobre todo las ultimas veces, pero ¿y si lo único que había logrado era enfriar su relación? No, eso era imposible, su pequeño respondía muy apasionadamente.

Había ido por el después de sus clases en la preparatoria, había ido directamente a su departamento; realmente Ritsuka estaba extraño últimamente. Siempre había sido retraído pero, desde que estaban juntos, siempre acudía a él cuando tenía un problema. Los primeros años tenia que esperar para que él le contara que era lo que pasaba, después de haberlo presionado un poquito, ahora simplemente hacia que lo abrazara y se ponía a contarle todo lo ocurrido, a veces no tenia que decir nada, solo dejar que su neko se desahogara.

Pero ahora no tenia ni idea de lo que ocurría, ya había ido a investigar a la escuela y con sus amigos, pero nada, mantenía buenas calificación, no tenia pleitos con nadie y nadie quería hacerlo ningún daño, así que no entendía lo que tenia en ese estado a su pequeño.

-ai shiteru Ritsuka-koi- voltea a verme sonrojado, y solo asiente…ô.ô era en estos momentos cuando el generalmente se sonrojaba y murmuraba un yo también, habitualmente siempre tenia que leerle los labios. Bien, si no era así seria algo mas directo, necesitaba alguna reacción por parte de el o empezaría a asesinar gente nn.

Aprovecho que haz vuelto a poner tu mirada en el techo para acércame a ti y sentarme a horcajadas sobre ti, me miras sorprendido, yo sonrió de medio lado, piensas preguntarme algo pero yo aprovecho para tomar tu boca.

Gimes por la invasión, como me fascina cuando haces eso, empiezas a responderme lentamente pero aun te noto tenso, así que me dejo caer de espaldas sobre el sillón para que sientas que tienes el control sobre mí y te relajes. Sí sucede, tus besos me enloquecen, pero dudo que lo sepas, empiezas a acariciar muy tímidamente mi cuello, tus manos empiezan a descender, tal vez sea el momento para tomar…

DINGDONG

Lo ignorare y fingiremos no hay nadie, te apartas de mi, veo en tus ojos una pequeña chispa de pasión, mmm realmente seria excesivo matar ha quien sea que toque la puerta.

-Yoyi- uhh creo que mi voz salió muy amenazadora, se ha puesto pálido, se ve nervioso, tiembla, jajaja que gracioso nn

-Ko...nichiwa Soubi-san- ¿san? Hace mucho que no me llama así –¿se encuentra Rit-chan??Es que había quedado que iba a pasar por el y yo…- ¿Rit-chan?, tal vez después de todo matarlo no seria una exageración, solo precaución.

-ya estoy listo- ¿por que esta tan sonrojado? –nos vemos luego, lo mas probable es que tarde, hasta luego- besa mi mejilla, demasiada prisa por salir y largarse con ese, lo jalo de la manga.

- te quiero Ritsuka-Kun-

-Hai-

Esto no me esta gustando, jala su muñeca y empieza a correr, ¿no será que después de todo kyo tenga razón?, ME ESTA PONIENDO EL CUERNO TT-TT, pero no, imposible Yoyi y Natsuo son pareja desde hace mucho, pero ¿y si terminaron? Bien, tendría que ir a averiguarlo y si eso había pasado haría que se reconciliaran, por que no tengo ni la mas leve intención de que MI neko consuele a ese bueno para nada.

--

-ne...Soubi, ¿no crees que estas exagerando las cosas?-

-mmm- exagerar…exagerar, si como no

-realmente no creo que Ritsuka sea capaz de hacerte algo así, ni Yoyi tan bestia como para atreverse-

-tal vez, y si no piensas ayudarme puedes irte largando-

-sabes que voy ayudarte, será interesante creo, además, si te dejo solo eres capaz de dejarme sin novio y aun no le saco todo su PROVECHO, oh, míralos ahí están, sentados afuera de la cafetería, no se ven que estén haciendo nada malo.

-explica entonces la cara de bochorno de Ritsuka, y que sea buena, muuuuuuy buena- maldito imbécil, ¿Qué tanto le dice a MI niño?, ¿Por qué tienen que estar tan pegado? ¿Que le esta susurrando al oído? ¿Por que esta temblando Ritsuka?

-bien, ¿quieres que te diga mi explicación?-bien, de salida esa sonrisa no me da buena espina, pero mi imaginación tampoco ayuda

-si-

-bien…pues al parecer Yoyi y ritsuka son amigos con derecho a roce, ya sabes Yoyi ayuda a Ritsuka a "conocerse". Ahora imagínate lo que será cuando tu le quites las orejas, ¿me pregunto si querrán formar un trío? Aunque me gustaría poder disfrutarlo yo solito.

-primero los castro a los dos, a ti y a ese idiota- maldito baka, aun me pregunto por que demonios lo traje, solo YO puedo tener esa clase de pensamientos con Ritsuka n/n

-¿y a Ritsuka?-como si fuera capaz de hacer algo en contra de mi niño, aunque me duela no ser lo suficientemente bueno; y es que el es tan lindo, tan dulce, que imposible no enamorarse de el.

-lo amo-

-no te pongas así, oh, mira, ya se están yendo, tal vez vayan aun hotel…-

-muévete-

--

Era broma, una vil broma, Mi niño NO puede entrar a un lugar así, no sin mi…no con el…¡¿que hacia en una SEX-SHOP!!?, realmente había algo entre ese par; durante todo el trayecto los había estado siguiendo, no habían dejado de platicar, y eso no era malo, sino que no era lo mismo que en el café. Yoyi le susurraba en el oído. Ritsuka se sonrojaba y asentía, de vez en cuando decía unas cuantas palabras, no había podido leer correctamente sus labios y lo que había entendido no le había gustado. ¿Será doloroso?, afrodisíaco, ¿de sabores?, ¿grande?, látigo, estimulante- ¿realmente era eso lo que Ritsuka deseaba?

-vele el lado positivo, Yoyi te lo va a dejar por demás instruido, es una excelente tienda, a Yoyi le gusta comprar aquí sobre todo lubricante sabor …

-Canela-

- ¿como lo sabes?, Oh vaya, ahora veo- creo que no puedo seguir negando lo que es obvio, tienes una curiosidad propia de tu edad y simplemente no te interesa satisfacerla conmigo.

- y bien, ¿Qué haremos??

-irnos-

-¡que!, ¿así nada más?-

-si-

Te amo Ritsuka, por ti doy mi alma, mi cuerpo y mi vida; no hay absolutamente nada que no sea capas de sacrificar por protegerte y verte feliz, inclusive fingiré estar ciego a partir de ahora para no ver que otro te ha marcado como yo hice en muchas ocasiones; y si se atreve a lastimarte, cada lagrima tuya se la cobrare con 10 000 gritos de dolor hasta que tu el tuyo y mi ira hayan sido saciados.

**FIN CAP. **


	3. La calma antes de ¿la tormenta?

**Una fecha especial; un regalo especial**

**3er Cáp.**

**La calma antes de… ¿la tormenta?**

--

+ POVS RITSUKA +

La semana se había pasado el tiempo junto a Yoyi, quien le había aclarado todas sus dudas y mostrado todo lo necesario para "ese momento", ahora lo tenía todo preparado. Tubo que despistar a Soubi para que todo saliera de acuerdo al plan que habían trazado los Zeros, aunque no se por que les hago caso, esa sonrisa no me da mucha seguridad.

ºººººººººººººººººººº_FLASHBACK_ºººººººººººººººº

Estaban sentados en la sala del departamento de Yoyi, había llegado a penas unos momentos atrás; sorprendentemente a contrario de lo que pensó en un principio, no murió de vergüenza y permanecieron mas tiempo que el de simplemente "entrada por salida", realmente había cosas interesantes en ese lugar, aunque no pude evitar sonrojarme cada dos por tres

- ¿y ya tienes idea de el ambiente?-

- pues….realmente pues...no se, estaba pensando en…

-¡¡ESTOY EN CASA!!, ¡mira!, si los tortolitos están juntos, en serio hacen bonita pareja jajaja…-

-es enserio Natsu, no se de que demonios estas hablando-

-pues de ti y Ritsuka pasando la tarde juntos, pegaditos y sonrojaditos jajaja-

-tu como sabes eso…-

-fácil… Soubi y yo los estuvimos siguiendo-

Oh Kami-sama esto no esta pasando, Soubi ya se entero, la sorpresa se arruino, creo que estaba empezado a hiperventilar.

-¡¡QUE!!

-y creo pronto me quedare sin sacrificio…-

-¡¡QUE!! Y lo dices así tan campante, voy a morir muuuuuy lentamente, lo se, lo veo…-

-nahhhhh, no piensa hacerte nada por que "haces feliz a su niño", y al menos que lo hagas llorar y Soubi lo vea…entonces si vas morir lentamente…jajajaja-

-Natsu eres un total y completo baka, como permitiste que… ¿Ritsuka estas bien?-

-Soubi…piensa que….y no va hacer nada…porque me hace feliz…yo…el…- de repente esta habitación se empieza a hacer muy pequeña, tengo problemas para hablar correctamente pero, que importa eso ahora, tengo que hablar con Soubi no puedo dejar que sufra de esa manera por mi culpa, me paro y corro hacia la puerta, pero unos brazos me detienen.

-Ritsuka tranquilízate, ¿quieres?, tienes que pensar las cosas con claridad-

-no necesito pensar, necesito estar con Soubi-

-claro y arruinarle el regalo que le estas preparando-

-no, pero el…-

-lo recompensaras antes de terminar la semana-

-pero el…-

-ya, ya, ya veras que esto solo "beneficia" la entrega, te aseguro que Soubi al pensar de que te perderá eso lo tendrá mas "cariñoso" para contigo…hazme caso se lo que te dijo…-

-vamos ritsuka solo serán 2 días hazle caso, esta vez, a natsu-

- de acuerdo- ambos sonríen de forma extraña, pero prefiero no preguntar, solo espero que soubi no se enoje conmigo; después de esto nos ponemos a planear todo…

ººººººººººººººººº_FLASHBACK_ººººººººººººººººººººº

Ahhh cuantas ganas tengo de arrojarme a tus brazos y pedirte perdón por lo que estas pasando……pero ya mañana todo acaba, prometo recompensarte por haberte hecho esperar….

--

+ POVS SOUBI +

Mmm los rayos del sol me dan directo a la cara, creo que ya no podré seguir durmiendo, no dejaba de pensar en lo que había ocurrido en la semana, se había jurado no interferir en las decisiones de su niño, sin embargo, tampoco se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, haría todo lo que fuese por reconquistar a su niño…y con lo que había pasado anoche pronto podría deshacerse de Yoyi sin que Ritsuka se pusiera triste nn

ººººººººººººººººº_FLASHBACK_ººººººººººººººººººººº

Era raro ver a su niño dentro de la cocina preparando algo más que los envases de "agregue agua caliente y listo", o la comida ya preparada que solo había que ponerse unos instantes en el horno, e incluso así su pequeño neko evitaba meterse en la cocina, sobre todo después de haber incendiado el horno, jajaja, estaba tan asustado que tubo tranquilizarlo con una buena tarde de abrazos, besos y caricias…nn...!ahhh!, una excelente tarde.

Y por el desastre que veía en la cocina esta seria una muuy EXCELENTE noche, aunque realmente le sorprendía el desastre que el podía hacer al preparar unos simples hot cakes. Con sus mejillas, frente y cuello con manchas de masa cruda y su hermosa y pequeña nariz cubierta de harina, ligeramente arrugada en un gesto de frustración, ¡ahhh!, esos ojos llenos de determinación, definitivamente ese el momento exacto para intervenir.

- ¿Qué haces Rit-koi?- n.nº lo se, una pregunta muy obvia, pero si vieran la mirada asesina taan sensual que me dirige.

-preparo hot cakes-

-en serio, veamos-hundo mi dedo en el tazón de la masa y lo llevo a mi boca para lamerlo lentamente, logrando un sonrojo y leve gemido de parte de Ritsuka, valía la pena probar la masa amarga. Su niño podría ser muy inteligente y un gran fotógrafo, pero era una abominación como chef, después de todo ¿Cuántas personas en el mundo consiguen un sabor tan singular en una simple masa para hot cakes?

- dilo, sabe horrible-

-bueno, n/n solo es cuestión de agregarle un par de ingredientes e intenta no asesinar a la masa cuando la batas- me coloco atrás de el, deslizando mis manos alrededor de las suyas, guiándolo, para que aprenda.

-ves Ritsuka, así es mas fácil- susurro en su oído derecho, para llamar su atención pues se que ya no la esta prestando, ya desde hace rato que cerro sus ojos y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro.

-aja-

- mira, pero si estas todo manchado- lo volteo despacio y empiezo a repartir ligeros besos y lamidas por todo su rostro, me detengo en sus labios, me tomas del cuello para profundizar, desciendo poco a poco a través de tu cuello logrando que te derritas en mis brazos y…

RINGGGGGGGG RINGGGGGGGGG (N/L: lo se malos efectos xx gomen)

-yooo…teengo… que… que contestaaaaaaaar…Soubi-veo como te tambaleas hasta la sala para contestar con una voz entrecortada, no duras mucho y te vas a encerrar a tu habitación.

ººººººººººººººººº_FLASHBACK_ººººººººººººººººººººº

Ese, definitivamente era un re-avance con su neko, vaya, si el calendario no se equivocaba hoy era su cumpleaños, ni siquiera lo había notado n.nº

Y que mejor forma que pasarla con su neko, claro, ahora solo tendría que buscarlo. No, en la casa no estaba y tampoco el tiradero de anoche, por ende, su niño lleva despierto un buen rato y al parecer había dejado una nota en el refrigerador.

_Soubi: lamento no haberte despertado, pero hoy tengo muchas cosas muy importantes que hacer, probablemente no llegue a dormir, no te preocupes estaré con Yoyi._

_ATTE: Ritsuka_

Bien, tal vez no debió de haber dejado que contestara el teléfono anoche, ni que se fuese a encerrar a su cuarto.


	4. Felicidades

Te lo había hecho pasar mal, lo sé, pero había llegado el momento de la recompensa, me costó bastante convencer a kio de que viniera a sacarte un rato después de que te amotinaras en tu cuarto y mandaras a Natsuo a una distancia mínima de diez kilómetros a la redonda si no quería averiguar cómo eran las secciones de la santa inquisición y un boleto al panteón más cercano, claro sin retorno, intentaste lo mismo con Kio pero al parecer no surtió el efecto que esperabas, no después de tanto tiempo de amistad y logró hacer que lo acompañaras a comprar "algo muy importante" y por el mensaje que me envió tú ya estás en camino con un humor peor que el de la mañana.

Escucho la puerta abrirse, eso me indica que ya has llegado, me siento tenso, no sé por qué. Todo está preparado, durante la última hora he estado repasando absolutamente cada detalle de lo que se supone ocurriría y los posibles imprevistos que pudieran presentarse, y aun así no podía dejar de pensar que lo echaría todo a perder.

Entras a la habitación, te encuentras tan decaído que no estás prestando atención a nada, miras al suelo y dejas las llaves sobre la cómoda que esta a lado de la puerta, es ahí cuando notas una de las velas _especiales_ que están esparcidas por la habitación y miras a alrededor. Tu cara es de sorpresa, pero tus ojos están llenos de deseo y te relames los labios muy lentamente al verme solamente con un cascabel colgado en mi cuello, en tu cama, recostado de lado con mi cabeza apoyada en la mano izquierda, mientras que juego con el pequeño moño de regalo que se encontraba en la punta de mi colita.

-bienvenido a casa "amo"…-estoy seguro que moriré de un sonrojo y aun así mi voz a sonado suave y segura haciendo que emitas un leve gemido

-Ritsuka- me devoras con los ojos deteniéndote sobre todo en mi entrepierna que está en "su mayor esplendor"

-permíteme darte tu regalo de cumpleaños amo-me levanto muy lentamente de la cama, tomo algo de la mesa, tu pareces estar aun en shock, desenvuelvo el chocolate y empiezo a chuparlo lentamente, termino de introducirlo por completo a mi boca y me acerco a ti para envolver tu cuello con mis brazos y empezar un beso tierno, eso parece despertarte, me envuelves en tus brazos y me besas mas demandantemente entonces, te separo.

Entrelazo nuestras manos y te guio hasta el borde de la cama para que te sientes, al parecer entiendes que este "juego" es parte de tu regalo, por lo que me dejas continuar. Sabes que llegara el momento donde tú serás mi guía, desprendo lentamente los botones de tu camisa, evitando tocarte más de lo necesario, haciendo que sueltes pequeños suspiros, con algo de impaciencia acaricio todo tu pecho y beso alrededor tus tetillas consiguiendo un gruñido de tu parte.

Tomo una de las "veladoras especiales" mientras te recuesto colocándome sobre ti y dejando caer la "cera" liquida por todo tu pecho, gimes de placer mientras aprietas mi trasero, te excita el dolor, lo sabemos, utilizo mis manos para esparcir la cera que tiene la gran habilidad de ser un delicioso aceite, masajeo tu cuello y bajo hacia tu pecho mientras mis manos descienden, mi lengua se encarga de limpiar tu cuello para seguir el mismo recorrido que mis manos hasta llegar a tu entrepierna.

-Ritsukaaaa-

Debo detenerme antes que termines, aun no es momento, intento separarme pero no me lo permites, haciendo que me tragara todo tu fluido que definitivamente sabia a ti, me tomas de los hombros y me colocas debajo de ti, creo que has decidido tomar el control, empezamos a besarnos como si la vida se nos fuera en ello, muerdes mis labios y tomas mis manos entre las tuyas, no le prestó atención, tu cara en mi cuello es todo lo que soy capaz de razonar y tus manos en mis caderas.

-Momento

Tus manos, intento mover mis brazos y noto algo sobre mis muñecas, vaya no esperaba que te dieras cuenta de las esposas hasta que las usara en ti pero te me adelantaste, te miro con un gesto que intenta ser de reproche, pero estoy demasiado excitado para ello y tu cara de sádico-sexual no es de mucha ayuda.

-Has sido un gatito muy travieso, es hora de que aprendas la lección-

Me estimulas lentamente, llevándome al borde de la locura, quiero acelerar el paso, muevo mis caderas pero me detienes y te detienes, moriré de un infarto, gruño para hacerte participe de mi disconformidad y amplias tu sonrisa malévola, debería de estar aterrado y una parte de mi lo está, pero es la parte que esta encerrada con mi pudor así que solo me éxito y mi odio hacia las esposas crece considerablemente puesto que lo único que deseo es que tu cara regrese a mi entrepierna ¡AHORA!

-mmm Ritsukaaaa…-

Dejo de moverme para mover mi rostro hacia donde estas, no se en que momento te moviste, te encuentro sentado sobre la mesa mientras te auto-estimulas con tus manos, recorriéndote todo el cuerpo, tomas otra vela y derramas la cera, que ahora es aceite, directamente en tu pene O.O y con tu otra mano empiezas a esparcir la "cera", escucho un gemido excitado y ansioso, tu mano se mueve más rápido hasta hacerte derramar sobre tu mano, que empiezas a limpiar lentamente con tu lengua, me percato de que todos esos gemidos desesperados salían de mi boca.

-Soubiii te necesito-

Con todo el porte y sensualidad que posees vuelves a colocarte encima de mi, sonríes, y llevas tu mano hasta mi boca, lamo, igual que como lo hice con tu entrepierna, logrando excitarte por tercera ocasión (vaya que aguante) tus gemidos llegan a mi muy claro, tal vez demasiado para mi pobre miembro, del que al parecer te has olvidado. Te muerdo para que lo notes.

-mmm más fuerte- u_u aunque al parecer no causo lo esperado, masoquista- que _minino_ tan educado- realmente no sabía que la palabra minino fuera TAN excitante, aunque si es Soubi quien la dice creo las cosas cambian.

-ooommm- masajeas mi entrepierna mientras intentas abrirte paso dentro mío, aunque no lo suficiente, para distraerme por completo de tus dedos que se introducían poco a poco, repartes ligeros lengüetazos hasta llegar a mi sexo e introducírtelo a tu boca, llevándome un paso mas allá del éxtasis, logrando que se me olvide hasta de mi nombre y, ¿quien quiere recordarlo cuando te tengo a ti tan cerca de mí?

Mantienes un vaivén lento para que me acostumbre a tu intromisión, continuamos con nuestro juego. Intercambiando caricias, envuelves mi cintura con tu brazo y con el otro te recargas en el colchón para lograr sentarte y llevarme contigo, lo que hace que la penetración sea más profunda y placentera, utilizo tus hombros para lograr sostenerme y aumentar el ritmo, pero es algo problemático contigo intentando devorarme por completo.

-Soubiii-

No resisto mas, he intento hacértelo saber, vuelves a posesionarte de mis caderas para aumentar aún más el ritmo de ambos, intento mirarte a los ojos, ahí está tu mirada, tan intensa como siempre, que me transmite todos tus sentimientos hacia mí y quiero hacer lo mismo porque quizás con palabras no lo logre. Logras hacernos llegar al mismo tiempo y es algo tan indescriptible que podría decir que siento cada centímetro de tu ser unido por completo a mi, estallado en algo tan maravilloso.

Creo que sigo sintiendo el rastro de las olas de placer de ese orgasmo, puesto que ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando te pusiste debajo mío para poder cobijarnos con la sabanas, aunque no es que me importe mucho cuando me encuentro entre tus brazos, veo que jugueteas con algo y tardo unos segundos en darme cuenta que es una de mis orejitas.

-Gracias, te amo-

-Fedissiddadess-

Vaya no sabía que después de tener relaciones era difícil hablar, claro que la falta de energía también explicaría por qué se me cierran los parpados mientras veo que Soubi me sonríe con esa expresión tan ¿picara? Lo que me deja con dos preguntas antes de caer completamente dormido

¿Por qué diablos tarde TANTO en darle mis orejitas? Y…

¿Cuánto tiempo hará falta para reponerme y tener otra ronda?, he de borrarle esa sonrisa de la cara tarde o temprano, si no, por lo menos lo habré intentado

¿FIN?

¡Gracias! A mis Sis por apoyarme en mi locura y tods las personas que me dejaron un review o que tan solo lo leyeron, solo espero que el final no fuese decepcionante para ustedes cualquier opinión ya saben aprieten el botoncito de review

_**Que tengan dulces y sangrientos sueños demoniacos**___


End file.
